Long Ago
by Eyealon
Summary: WIP Are legends always true? Why did Salazar Slytherin really leave the castle? Journey back to a time before Hogwarts existed and the four founders were friends. Before betrayal, love, lies, and broken friendships.


Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading!

----------------------------------------------------

Long ago before the legendary school of Witchcaft and Wizardry was founded there lived two wizards and two witches whose names would forever go down in history as 'the founders of Hogwarts'. But before they worked together to bring about this legendary school they were children. And upon their last year of childhood they found one another. This is their story…

"Godric Greywen Gryfindor!"

The lanky blond boy turned around at the sound of his mother's shrill voice yelling at him from the door of their home. He had hoped to go unnoticed until he had gotten far enough away but from the frown on his mothers face he knew he had been caught.

"What did you thing you were doing! Body binding your tutor like that _again_!"

Godric cringed at his mother's tone of voice. Of course considering it was the seventh time he had cast a body-binding spell on his teacher he supposed he could understand how she could be upset…

"Well?" she asked crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the ground, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Mother-" he began and then went silent at his mothers penetrating gaze.

"You know what this means don't you?"

Godric stiffened. His parents had told him if he performed the body-bind on Mr. Sprig, his tutor, one more time he would be sent off to his uncle in Fen. The boy had dismissed the threat as nothing more than that a _threat_. He had never expected that his parents would actually carry it out.

"Godric, you know your father and I love you but you cannot keep this up! You're sixteen! By wizarding law you will be a man upon your next birthday. We cannot have you terrorizing your teachers so. Mr. Sprig is the fourth tutor we have had this month! Lord knows it is costing your father and I a fortune to keep him on. But Godric this was the last straw. You have to get yourself straightened out! You know your father and I turned a blind eye the first time you did this but the phase has gone on long enough!"

Godric snorted at the word 'phase.' What he was doing was not some childhood phase as his mother had said. He wanted adventure! He knew the consequences of his action taken on Mr. Sprig but he did not want a tutor. He wanted to see the world for himself learn magic himself. Was it really his fault that his home seemed so dull to him? What was the problem in livening things up a bit? Sure he had gone a little far when he had turned his sisters hair purple, but she had said she rather liked it!

"Godric I'm afraid that we will be sending you to your uncle by the end of the week." His mother turned and went back inside their large home.

Godric sighed as he left the grounds of his home. Walking through the forest had always had a calming effect on him. At the age of sixteen Godric knew that he was a troublemaker. But it had always been in good fun. He had never meant to be cruel or to hurt anyone.

He supposed that his actions were finally catching up to him. If he were to be sent to his uncle he would have to make the best of it. At least with his young uncle he might finally be able to have some adventures. Yes that is what he would think. He would have adventures in the new place he was to be sent to. His bravery would come in handy on these wild adventures he planned to have.

Godric smiled to himself as he turned back to his home. But when he reached his home he frowned. Was he really ready to leave his home?

Godric sighed as he made his way into his home. He wouldn't miss the place so much as he would the people. Like most wealthy families the Gryfindors had not had any need for children after he, the heir had been born. That was why when his sister, Estrella, had been born it had been something of a shock. Godric on the other hand was vastly happy when the news that his mother was expecting had gotten out. He was even happier when he found out that his new sibling was a little girl. Wild Moor wasn't much to him but the people were everything.

"Godric," his mother called as he entered the front door

"Mother?"

"Darling, your father and I agree that you shall leave as soon as possible. Tomorrow in fact."

"What?"

"We think that the sooner you start your change of heart the better"

"Mother! You can't just send me off like that"

Godric was very fond of his mother but like most children of wealthy families he and his sister both had had nannies and governess' in their younger years. Even though their mother had never paid them much attention, unless, in Godrics case, he tricked a tutor, but the fact that she could so easily send him away hurt.

"It is for the best trust me Godric."

Godric said no more and left the room in search of his sister.

-----------------------------------------------------

Salazar Slytherin sat ideally on the couch tracing patterns in the floor. His black lank hair fell in his eyes as he swatted it back for the hundredth time.

"Salazar get your lazy self up and come!" his father screeched at him as he walked into the room.

Salazar quickly obeyed lest his father take out his frustration on him with his magic, again.

"We are going to call on our neighbor. His Nephew arrived a few days ago and it is about time we show him our respects."

Salazar sneered as he followed his father out of the house. He was 'sick and tired of paying his respects to the families of lessers'. Or that was how his father put it anyway. Even though he was the one who insisted on doing it every time something happened with one of the richer families. Salazar on the other hand was just plain tired. He could not stand the dull life he was living day after day. His father had been bitter ever since his mother had died two years ago and had started taking out his anger on him.

"Salazar behave yourself," his father hissed as he dragged his son up the last step to the large mansion.

The boy shook his head as his black eyes took in the sight in front of him. A tall butler had just opened the door and was in the process of announcing them. Where Slazar and his father stood, in the front hall, they could see a tall blond boy bounding down the steps towards them. Salazar couldn't help quirking his lips upwards as the boy stopped breathlessly in front of them.

He bowed first to his father and them to him offering up a smile to both. Salazar smiled back. The boy had a certain gleam in his eyes that Salazar found oddly comforting.

"I'm sorry but my Uncle is out on the grounds at the moment. Would you care to wait for him?"

Salazar saw his father frown. Most likely at the boys rude greeting, he hadn't even offered a name. Salazar inwardly rolled his eyes at his father's sootiness.

"I am Salazar Slytherin the first and this is my son Salazar Slytherin the second," his father said ignoring the boys first question.

The boy smiled kindly, "I'm sorry I have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Godric Gryffindor of Wild Moor. Gregory Gryffindor is my fathers older brother."

"Yes I am aware of how you are related"

Salazar cringed at his father's rudeness.

"Yes sir I am sure you are. Would you like to wait for my uncle?"

"No, I will go and find him myself. Salazar stay here," and with that his father disappeared out the door leaving the two boys alone.

"So you are Salazar?"

"Yes and you are Godric"

"Correct, how old are you?"

"Sixteen"

"As am I"

Both boys looked away as silence ensued. Salazar studied the tall boy out of the corner of his eye. He seemed kind with his blond hair and blue eyes yet there seemed to be boldness about him. Salazar thought that the two would get along very well if they could over come their awkwardness.

"Do you like to use your magic for mischief?" the boy suddenly asked the spark in his eyes even brighter.

Salazar cautiously looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

Godric grinned and Salazar couldn't help but do the same.

-------------------------------------------------

Rowena Ravenclaw daughter of the priest studied the lake that she sat by. She had been enjoying a good book when something had splashed her. Now as she looked into the water she could not find the culprit anywhere in sight.

Frowning she went back to reading her book. Again water splashed her and again she looked up scowling. On the third time it had happened she stood up book clutched tightly in her hand and scanned the area.

"Whoever is getting me wet had better stop! I'm warning you what ever you are!"

It was then that she heard two people snicker. She stiffened as she looked up into the tree she had been under to find two faces peering down at her.

She let out a small scream and backed away from the tree. With in moments two boys dropped from the higher branches and landed nimbly in front of her.

Quickly putting a hand to her wand, she dared not take it out lest the people be muggles, "I'm w-warning you get away from me. My father will be coming along any time now."

The boys held up their hands.

"We aren't going to hurt you," the blond said

"It was only a gag," the black haired boy added

"Who are you?" Rowena asked pointing her finger at first one then the other

"Godric"

"Salazar, who are you?"

The dark haired girl narrowed her black eyes and lowered her hand back to the folds of her dress where her wand was hidden.

"I am Rowena Ravenclaw"

"What are you doing in the forest?" the blond asked

"Not that its any of your business but I was reading before you two decided to get me wet," she said shaking her book at them

Godric grinned and Salazar remained passive.

"I have never seen you here before," Salazar said stepping forward.

Rowena stepped back, "My father and I are here to see to a very sick man who has requested my father to stay by his side until he passes"

"Is your father a priest?" Salazar asked taking another step forward

"Yes he is. The man knew him when they were boys together. My father and I traveled here from The Glen."

Salazar nodded and took another step forward

"Stay where you are!"

Salazar halted in his steps and turned towards the new voice.

A girl with chestnut hair was hurrying over to Rowena. Her brown eyes looked to both boys then turned to the tall girl standing next to her. The girl was no older nor no younger then the her female companion but looked much more innocent and was much shorter. She was a bit plump and had a youthful look to her face.

"Rowena who are they?" she whispered

"Helga! Thank goodness you came. I don't know who they are really except that they came down from the tree I was under."

Helga Hufflepuff nodded and stepped closer to her taller friend.

"Ladies we mean you know harm," the charming blond said

"What were you doing here with Rowena?" Helga asked taking her friends hand in her own.

Rowena and Helga had known each other ever since they were eleven and Rowena had visited The Valley Broad, Helgas' home, with her father to see to a dying man. Ever since they had met the two had been very close even with the distance between their homes. Helgas mother had given her permission to spend time with Rowena for the rest of the summer months, which is how the two now found themselves standing in a meadow facing to strange boys.

"We were only playing a trick on her," Godric assured

"Godric!"

"Salazar!"

Both boys turned towards the voices of their relatives.

"They've used a tracking spell again," Godric mumbled.

Rowena raised an eyebrow as Salazar nodded in agreement.

Soon two men came into the clearing. One was tall and scowling and the other was smiling fondly as he ruffled Godrics hair.

"There you two are! We've been looking all-" he stopped as he spotted the two girl on the other side of the clearing.

"Why hello? I'm Gregory Gryffindor. Who might you lovely young ladies be?"

"Rowena Ravenclaw"

"Helga Hufflepuff"

"Ah, you are the priest daughter no doubt? I believe he is with one of the neighbors. Mr. Eastwards I presume? Poor man has been feeling ill for months."

Rowena nodded

It was then that the darker man grabbed a hold of Salazars elbow.

"What were you up to?" he asked his eyes piercing into his sons

"Nothing father. Godric and I were walking when we came about the two girls. We had only just introduced ourselves when you and Mr. Gryffindor came to find us," Salazar said cunningly lying through his teeth.

"I see," his father replied gripping his arm painfully.

"Its true sir," Rowena supplied seeing that the man was going to leave bruises if he did not let go of the boys arm.

Roughly the man let go and turned his scowl towards Rowena and Helga.

"I suggest sir," Rowena began directing her gaze towards the fair haired man standing next to Godric, "that you teach your charge to be more careful. He said you two used a tracking spell on him. Do you have any idea how dangerous it can be to use magical terms in front of muggles? What would have happened if I had been a muggle? I would be burning the boy to the stake!"

It was indeed true that in this day and age the magical community was persecuted. The muggles would kill even the smallest abnormal person. Magic was not something one talked about in front of others.

The fair-haired man paled and looked towards his nephew, "You said that?" he rasped

"You're a witch?" Godric asked eyes brighter at the same time his uncle addresses him. Godric turned towards him, "Yes uncle." He replied

"Godric! How could you be so foolish! Your parents would kill me if anything happens to you!"

"I am sorry uncle but no harm was done."

"Not this time thank God."

"It will not happen again sir"

Gregory closed his eyes briefly before nodding and turning back towards the girls.

"You will come to dinner?" he then asked surprising all the occupant of the clearing

"I beg your pardon sir?" Rowena asked

"Your father, your friend, and you will attend dinner with my nephew and myself. I must thank you for pointing out my nephew's words to me. If it had happened in the presence of Muggles I shudder to think what could have occurred."

"I- I will have to ask my father sir," Rowena managed to say. It was not everyday that a rich, judging from his clothing, man asked her family to dine with his family. As the priests daughter Rowena and her family had a very small income of money and therefore were not very sought after as diner guests lest of all by a man of such wealth. Her father would be jubilant, if only her mother and siblings had accompanied them. With six children in the family it was not often that they were able to go on trips abroad. Only when her father left on business did Rowena get to go with him. Being the oldest had its perks.

"Very good then. Please allow us to escort you ladies to your home?"

"Of course," Rowena managed

"Godric do not stand so offer the girl your arm!"

Godric's face flamed as he walked dumbly toward the girl and offered her his arm, his friend quickly doing the same towards Helga.

And so the six left the clearing. One scowling, one smiling, and four blushing with embarrassment.

-------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you all like this first chapter of _Long Ago_. Please review to let me know if I should continue this story and what you think of this chapter. Thank you to all who read this! Please review so I know if you liked it. Thanks!


End file.
